someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tears of Parents
My child was starting his very own pokemon journey. Proffeser Oak said it would be good to let him go on a pokemon adventure and that it would help him because less shy and quiet. I saw him beat Blue and become the champion of Kanto. I didn't hear from him for two or three years. Then one day a boy came by and told me his name and that Proffeser Oak told me where my son was and that he was going to go to Mt. Silver to challenge him. The kid came back with a worried exspression on his face. He began to blather about how my son had a demonic smile, and how there was blood all over the cave leading up to him. How his pokemon were drenched in blood. The kid left and I didn't hear about him again until one day the news showed something horrible that involved that boy. Proffeser Oak was right, his pokemon adventure would and did change him, but it changed him into a psycopath. My son was going on his vey first pokemon journey. Proffeser Elm said it would make him serious about life. My son was always an odd boy. His mind was always hopping from one thing to the next. I heard from him constantly throughout his adventure, telling me how it had been. one day he beat the Elite Four and the champion and came home. The next day Elm gave him a ticket to a boat that would take him to the Kanto region. He came back with terror in his eyes. He had nightmares for months. I guess it got so bad that he hung himself. I got the news to air internationally. Even to regions as far as Unova. I was watching the news. We had recently moved in to our new house in Hoenn. There was an interesting news story about a boy in Johto who had killed himself because of nightmares. "Everyone's going insane." I said to myself. The story ended and my husband appeared on T.V. "Brendan! Come down stairs your fathers on T.V.!" He came running down stairs but he missed the news story. I told him to go and meet the neighbors. Proffeser Birch came by and told me that he was researching pokemon now. A few minutes later my son came home and told me he was going on a pokemon adventure. One day he beat his father and another day he became the Hoenn League champion. When he came home he had the same eyes his father had when he finished his pokemon adventure. The eyes of a hero. He told me about his adventure and how he found out about a gang a villians named team Aqua and team Magma. He told me about how they would torture pokemon with whips and shots and knives and poison. The next day the T.V. was talking about a pokemon flying through the sky. I didn't catch what color they said it was though so I asked my son and he said blue. I haven't heard from him in a while. I wonder what he's doing now. I was cleaning the dishes from breakfest when a friend of my son came in a ran into his room. "What a reckless child." After some time my son and his friend came down stairs. I warned them not to go into the tall grass. A few minutes passed and my son told me about how he was going to become a pokemon master. A few months went by and he beat the champion Cynthia and came home. But he wasn't as carefree as he used to be. He told me about a group of people named team galactic who had tubes in hallways that had the bloody, chopped off limbs of pokemon. He went through therapy and eventually became his carefree self again, even though he still had nightmares from time to time. I told my daughter she couldn't go but she insisted on going on a pokemon journey with her friends Cheren and Black. But against my better nature I let her go anyways. She came home unsucessful but became Proffeser Junipers assistant and gave starter pokemon to other kids. She came back tougher and less layed back. But Black was a different story. He saw things people wouldn't believe. He said he saw dragons form out of stones, his claims were so unbelievable that they put him in a mental ward. Even though everyone they questioned said he was telling the truth, they still put him in. My guess is the people who create the laws for this sport believe that it changes people until the end of their life, but I think they just scared that they will be blamed for anything bad that happens to people. What they don't know is that it's their fault all these terrible things are happening. "Thank you for answering my questions sir. I will take my leave now." "You have a good day now sir." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Pokemon Category:Video Game Category:Original Story